


Black Magic

by zitacica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitacica/pseuds/zitacica
Summary: Sara Myeong has only known hardships and pain her entire life. With her and her father living from paycheck to paycheck in the city that never sleeps, she could only hope that her unwavering kindness and patience would grant some good karma on her and her loved ones.Instead it brings powers that are on the verge of controlling her and a god who encourages her dark thoughts.While struggling with herself and her place in this world, Sara is thrown straight into the deep end when Loki invades New York.Things only spiral downward from there.[BOOK ONE OF THE BLOSSOM SERIES]
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. [CHAPTER ONE]

Sara had never understood a child’s fascination with adulthood. She knew it must have been the idea of freedom that every child ached to have, but Sara was neither dumb nor blind. With a single immigrant father who struggled everyday for the entirety of her life just to put some food on the table, Sara knew that adulthood was no walk in the park. She had seen the struggles, crippling anxiety, and depression that clouded her father’s heart. Sara Myeong was many things but naive was not one.

Sara liked to think that witnessing her father’s struggles was what had made her into such a kind and charitable person. She tried her best every single day to give to the community and pray that good karma would finally come to her and her father.

It didn’t.

On her eighteenth birthday, her friends had invited her to spend a night out in the city. Deciding to not worry about the problems in her life for once, Sara had accepted the invitation and thanked the gods that her birthday had fallen on a Saturday. Later, she wishes she had declined the invite instead.

Getting a tattoo was a stupid, stupid idea but a friend of hers had offered to pay for it and she could get whatever she wanted. So, they went ahead and made their way to the tattoo parlor with so much carelessness that it would give her poor father a heart attack.

Getting a tattoo hurt and she knew it would but something was not right because this tattoo _hurt_ . Each trace against her skin burned and itched; her pale hands had begun to redden while the skin surrounding her knuckles stayed impossibly white because of how tightly she held onto her knees. She closed her eyes and begged, _begged_ , for the pain to end quickly. And then it just did.

At least for her it did. While the pain in her wrist had quickly faded, her friend had shrieked with pain and gripped the exact same spot on her wrist. Sara had thought it was an odd coincidence but her friend just wouldn’t stop screaming. And then she had begun to get a headache from it and when the headache suddenly faded, her friend’s screams had worsened. Her screams had gotten so bad that the rest of her group had no choice but to call an ambulance in fear for their friend’s life.

Sara swore she could still hear her screams over the loud sirens.

Sara had spent a whopping $140 on a tattoo she hadn’t even really wanted in the first place and left with no one but herself. The carelessness from earlier in the night had disappeared completely and only left a horrible pit of dread.

Two days later, black energy started swirling around her fingers. She had been draped across the couch, two beautiful slices of meat lovers pizza set on a large plate that had been sitting on her lap. And she forgot to turn on the tv. She groaned and sighed and jokingly held out her hand towards the remote that had been sitting on the coffee table, a foot too far.

And then a black energy had started flowing out of her finger tips, wrapped itself around the remote, and slowly brought it back to the palm of her hand. She had stared at the remote for a good ten minutes, her pizza had gotten cold before she decided to push the problem aside for another day.

She truly and honestly forgot about her powers by the next day and only remembered about them a week later when she had accidentally used them a little too publicly.

She had a nice warm cup of coffee in her hands that on a normal day would probably feel a little too hot but she had started to see her breath in the air.

The sun had barely just set over the towering buildings and she was making her way through the busy crowd towards the nearest subway entrance. Those ten minutes from her workplace to the entrance was more than enough time for a life altering moment.

Up ahead was quite a large family with a mother and father who seemed to have a bunch of hot dogs in their hands. They had about six children, but only the five oldest had crowded around their parents, begging for either ketchup or mustard, maybe even both. The littlest girl had wandered.

She stared up at the building across the street that had an adorable billboard ad of little girls that seemed to be wearing pretty dresses. Sara paused, a slow shiver going down her spine. She glanced between the family and the little girl, only a few feet away from her. The little girl started to wander a little too close to the curb and Sara took a step forward, trying her best to keep an eye on the girl and the family.

“Um, excuse me? Ma’am, sir?” She called out slightly. Her voice was either too soft or those kids were too loud because the parents hadn’t reacted in the slightest. Sara leaned forward on the tips of her toes as the girl stood on the edge of the sidewalk and hoped that maybe some stranger walking by would pull the girl back and return her to her family. No one did.

In a quick and sudden motion, the little girl leapt from the sidewalk and onto the street, her wide eyes still staring up at the billboard in awe. Sara gasped in horror and threw her coffee cup to the side, her feet already taking large steps towards the girl. “Wait!” Her voice must’ve been loud enough this time because this time she heard a woman call out.

Like something out of a movie, a car was racing down the street at speeds way too high for the city. She couldn’t reach the girl, she was a foot too far, a second too late. Acting on an odd form on instinct, Sara threw out her hands at the car and watched in awe as balls of black energy streamed out of her hands and onto the front bumper of the car. The car stopped too abruptly and the rear dangerously came up too high. Trusting herself, Sara kept one hand out, and watched as the energy on the front stayed put, and raised her left hand up towards the rear of the car. The dark energy wrapped itself around the rear and the car stayed in that diagonal position for a second. Sara lowered her left hand and watched the car lower itself as well.

The mother had raced forward and snatched up her daughter, wrapping her arms way too tightly around the child she had almost lost. Sara took this opportunity to sprint down the street, hoping everyone had been too shocked to think of recording or taking a picture. She sprinted down the subway stairwell and through the entrance until she finally reached the spot she had stood only a hundred times before.

Her hands had started to shake and she quickly stuffed them in her coat pockets, wishing desperately for the world to just disappear. She ended that thought quickly, unsure on just what her powers were capable of. Her hands kept shaking, even as she reached the comfort of her home.

In hindsight, Sara should’ve known someone would have seen what had happened that evening. It was a good month later when a man in a crisp suit had knocked on her door only minutes after her father had left for work. During that month she had been practicing her powers, using it for things like bringing herself the remote or even trying to cook with it. In that month she had also come to the conclusion that somehow, during that time in the tattoo parlor, she had given her pain to her friend but it had been amplified as well.

She had just used her energy to bring herself a nice cool bottle of water when three sharp knocks came from her front door. She paused. Her father had the home key and usually her friends would tell her beforehand if they were coming over so who exactly was knocking?

She slowly twisted the cap back onto her bottle and set it down on the couch. Cautiously, she made her way to the door, her powers building up in her hands. She was pretty confident in her powers despite never really using them against a person before.

When she swung the door open, she paused. The man was much older than her but might’ve been the same age as her father. His suit was crisp and clean but the man himself looked disheveled and tired, probably stressed to all hell by the looks of it. In one hand, he had a moderate sized tablet. His face was carefully blank.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Sara asked. She leant against the doorway, keeping her left hand in front of her while the right held the door tightly, ready to slam it in the man’s face. She didn’t really trust shady men in suits showing up at her door.

The man didn’t even blink at her cautious attitude. “I’m Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. Are you Sara Myeong?” _An agent?_ Her grip on the door tightened and slowly her free hand formed a careful fist. She watched his gaze flicker towards her movements before carefully meeting her eyes.

“I am,” She said slowly. Her eyes flickered behind him, but she didn’t see anyone else with him. “That still doesn’t answer my question on how I can help you.”

Coulson’s lips twitched slightly at the corners but she didn’t let it make her less cautious. He pulled up his tablet and switched it on. He tapped away on it for a few seconds before he turned it to face her. She stared down at the tablet with furrowed brows as a video without sound started playing. Slowly her face took on a look of horror as she recognized the events of the car and little girl playing out. And right there was her.

“Don’t worry, we deleted all footage of it. Currently we’re the only ones with access to it,” Coulson said. Sara shook her head. Her hand began to have black energy forming around it.

“I don’t - I don’t know what that was but you need to leave, _now_.” She moved back, put her left hand behind her back, and slammed the door shut in one move. Her heart raced and her breathing was uneven. Sara breathed in a ragged breath, trying to calm herself.

“Miss Myeong?”

Sara shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears of frustration forming. This was it. Whatever organization that man had come from, they were going to come back for her, shoot her up with drugs and drag her off to some lab to be experimented on for the rest of her miserable life.

“Please Miss Myeong, we need you. Your abilities could save lives, prevent deaths.”

“No,” She said hoarsely. “No, they don’t _help_ people. They help me.”

“Miss Myeong?” She stayed silent. There was nothing else to say. “Sara, please. You saved that little girl and no one got hurt, not even the driver. We need something like that.”

Sara opened her eyes, and brought up a shaky hand to wipe her tears away. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, leaning her head back against the door. She continued breathing for a few more seconds until her heart rate lowered to a less panicked state. He was right. On one hand the powers had saved a life. But he didn’t know, didn’t see what it had done to her friend. Even today her friend refuses to go near tattoo parlors; she thinks they’re bad luck or something (she didn’t know that it was actually Sara who was the bad luck).

She pulled out her hair tie, redid her ponytail, and faced the closed door. Her fingertips danced across the metal doorknob as she thought. What would she tell her father? Would she be able to leave him a note at least? What if this Coulson man was just lying to her and she would end up dead in some dumpster in two weeks?

Sara gripped the door knob tightly and pulled the door open. Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this was originally a story I had written on Wattpad like a year or two ago, but I don’t really like that app and I thought why not bring it over here. I know OCs are kind of rare here on this website, but hopefully people will enjoy the story and my characters!
> 
> Please comment, I love any feedback I can get.


	2. [CHAPTER TWO]

Natasha Romanoff was a beautifully intimidating woman and if Sara hadn’t been so terrified by her then she would’ve been attracted to her instead. When Coulson walked up to the red head with Sara trailing behind, she had raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

Sara played with her fingers, eyes flickering around her as she took in the sight of everyone around her. There were men running around, doing things, professional looking things that had begun to intimidate Sara. Coulson had filled her in a little on what was going on but even now she was kind of unsure of everything. Apparently this organization had some kind of blue cube which gave off a lot of energy and some man had came out of this cube, mind controlled a lot of people in the facility (one of Natasha’s closest friends included), and then ran off with it, leaving the building to collapse behind him.

“I saw your video.” Sara blinked, and focused on Natasha as the woman finally spoke up to her.  _ Video? Oh.  _ She was talking about the car video. Why had Natasha watched that? “We’re going to be working together, of course I saw your video.”

“O-oh. Sorry,” Sara said with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, I’m kind of nervous. I know I got my power thing and all but this seems very life and death and I did not think this would be something I’d be involved in any time soon. Seems something Iron Man would do.”

“He is,” Natasha told her. Sara blinked, confused. “Iron Man, Tony Stark,” Natasha clarified. “He will be involved in this, unfortunately.”

Sara’s eyebrows came together, not understanding the woman’s dislike towards the self made hero. She knew Tony Stark was quite out there if the tabloids had anything to say about it but since the man proclaimed himself as Iron Man, Sara gained a sense of respect for the man.

“U-unfortunately?” Sara couldn’t help but ask. At the woman’s piercing stare, she quickly added, “Ma’am.”

“Didn’t you read the files?” At Sara’s blank stare, Natasha let out a sharp breath. “The files on the Avengers? Didn’t Agent Coulson brief you on who you would be working with?”

Sara shook her head slowly and shrugged her shoulders. Coulson had kind of seemed like he was in a rush and had just dumped her onto Natasha. Sara had actually been hoping that maybe Natasha could clarify some things for her instead.

Natasha rolled her eyes and Sara felt a sliver of dread creep into her. She knew this wasn’t really her fault, or even Coulson’s, he obviously had things to do, but with the way Natasha was acting she couldn’t help but feel as if it was her fault.

“Maybe you could give me the files now,” Sara suggested. Natasha stared at her for a moment but nodded sharply, seeming to agree with Sara’s suggestion.

The red head nodded her towards the inside of the large ship before walking in that direction. Sara walked quickly behind her, trying her best to keep up with the fast paced woman. She pouted to herself as she came to the realization that maybe Natasha didn’t like her. She couldn’t really understand why because she had never met the woman before but maybe she was just overly cautious of new people (especially those with powers, considering the circumstances).

Brushing her thoughts aside, Sara forced herself to focus on the situation happening now and kept up her quick pace behind Natasha. She wondered how a woman shorter than her was able to move so quick but decided against voicing those thoughts out loud. She was led down a few more corridors before Natasha paused in front of a metal door.

“Wait here,” She said before slipping into the room. Sara leant against the wall next to the door, nodding awkwardly at any agents that walked by. She tapped her fingers to a beat in her head for a minute or two before Natasha slipped out of the room. Sara straightened herself as Natasha handed her about five folders; one folder in particular was larger than the rest. “You can read them outside while we wait.”

**↝**

Sara was sat cross-legged at the foot of Natasha when another jet slowly made its way down onto the helicarrier’s (she had found out what this thing was actually called by Natasha) surface. She had been sifting through Tony Stark’s file, the last one in the pile. She had to admit everything in the file seemed heavily biased. Hadn’t they evaluated him with an actual professional or did they just take everything from the media and slap it in this file? Textbook narcissist? Well, she would just have to see that for herself then. Sara didn’t believe in judging a book by its cover, after all.

The jet powered off and Sara closed the file shut, throwing it into the pile with the others to her right. Natasha straightened up slightly, her careful blank look already adorning her face. Sara watched as Coulson and a larger muscled man with blond hair exited the jet. Steve Rogers. Sara recognized him from the files.

“Myeong, let’s go,” Natasha ordered, already making her way towards the two. Sara scrambled up the files into her arms and once again jogged behind Natasha, trying her best to catch up with her. She was sure she didn’t even look like a superhero or anybody who could do something important to the cause. She probably looked like some kid who was the Black Widow’s assistant (Black Widow was something she had learned from the files, she was right to be terrified of Natasha).

“Agent Romanoff, Sara Myeong, meet Captain Rogers,” Coulson introduced them.

Steve smiled slightly and nodded towards them. “Ma’ams.”

“Hi,” Natasha said simply. Sara just waved from behind her, keeping the files close to her chest with one hand. Steve glanced at her, eyed her up and down, and she saw the confusion in his eyes. Sara resisted the urge to sigh. She knew she was the youngest one here right now but she kind of wished they would not treat her like she’s a fragile, useless doll. If she really wanted to, she could have Steve Rogers curling up in a ball screaming like a little bitch. Her nose scrunched up slightly at the violent thought. She wouldn’t though, that’s not what heroes do.

“They need you on the bridge; they’re starting the face trace,” Natasha informed Coulson.

Coulson sighed but lifted a hand in farewell. “See you there.”

“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice,” Natasha started to tell Steve as soon as Coulson left. The pair began to walk as they conversed, leaving Sara to trail behind them like a child with her parents. “Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“Trading cards?” Steve questioned with a confused look on his face.

Natasha nodded. “They’re vintage. He’s very proud.”

Sara couldn’t help but stare at awe and slight jealousy as Natasha casually conversed with Steve while with her she had barely said any full sentences. She just really couldn’t understand what the woman had against her. Was it the powers? Was she afraid of them?

“Doctor Banner,” Steve called out. Sara quickly turned her head to see a disheveled and nervous looking man making his way towards them. She also recognized him from the files. Doctor Bruce Banner. The guy had like so many PhDs plus when he got angry he turned into the Hulk which was basically this gigantic green looking guy that liked to smash things. Sara thought that was kind of cool (and terrifying but Bruce looked like he wouldn’t even hurt a fly).

“Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you’d be coming,” Bruce said. A nervous smile lit up his face and Sara wondered how tiring it must be to be such a kind person who could turn into a rage monster any second.

“Word is you can find the Cube.”

Bruce looked nervous again. “Is it the only word on me?”

“Actually, the whole -” Sara started but was cut off by both Steve and Natasha’s sharp stares.

“Only word I care about,” Steve said strongly. 

Sara frowned at the interruption. Surely the man could handle her asking a few questions about the Hulk? And he probably had it under some control if he didn’t go green at every single little thing that angered him. Bruce must have noticed her being upset at the interruption because he gave her a quick smile. He turned right back to Steve afterwards.

“Must be strange for you, all of this,” Bruce said sympathetically.

“Well,” Steve sighed. “This is actually kind of familiar.”

Natasha took a step forward, interrupting their conversation. “Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It’s gonna get a little hard to breathe.”

“I’m right here and I am not a gentleman, I am a lady,” Sara snapped, finally getting annoyed with everyone basically ignoring her.

Natasha sent her a cold look as Bruce and Steve made their way towards the edge of the helicarrier. “I’m sure you are.”

Sara scoffed in surprise and anger. Seriously, what was her  _ problem _ ? Wouldn’t a good agent realize just how scared Sara was getting? Wouldn’t she try to explain the situation better instead of just basically giving her classwork? If anything, a smart person would try their best to have someone as powerful as her on their side. Without saying another word to Natasha, Sara made her way back inside of the helicarrier.

Sara let out a large exhale as she idly stood in the middle of what looked like a control room. She pulled the files as close to her chest as she could, still kind of lost on what it was she was supposed to be doing here.

“Sara?” She spun around to face Coulson. Behind him was a slightly taller black man with an eyepatch on one eye.  _ God _ , if she thought Natasha was terrifying then this man was even more so. “Where are the others?”

She shrugged. “Outside but they’ll probably be in in about a second or two.” She paused unsure if she should mention Natasha’s attitude but decided why not? “I don’t think Agent Romanoff likes me much. She keeps giving me these looks. Maybe I should just go back home.”

The stern man scoffed and sent Coulson a piercing look. “Why didn’t you inform me that she was this soft?” Sara bristled at the man’s tone and words. Was everyone except Bruce and Steve such a rude person? She was either too young or too soft or too whatever was bothering Natasha. For a single second, she was tempted to take her forming headache and make the man scream. Just so he could see how much this was affecting her.

As if she didn’t even exist, the man looked past her. “Gentlemen.” Sara turned once again to see the trio of adults walking forward. With a scoff and a roll of her eyes, Sara stormed away from the scene, choosing to just sit on the sidelines and wait for something interesting to happen. If they were going to treat her like a child then she’ll just act like one.

With nothing better to do, Sara set the files carefully to the side and pulled out her phone to check her messages. She smiled softly at the one voicemail left by her father. Before she had left, she had left him a detailed letter on what was going on so he wouldn’t panic completely. With a few taps the voicemail began and Sara put the phone up to her ear.

“Sara Myeong, my one and only daughter, just what do you think you are doing?” Sara chuckled breathlessly at her father’s strict Korean tone. Sara had grown up speaking Korean and had only really begun to learn English in school. Her father had always said that he would be the only Korean teacher she’d ever had and that she’d have years at school to learn English.

“You’ve just turned eighteen, sweetheart. You don’t owe anyone your help. If - If what you’re saying is right then these people are just using you for your abilities. What if you get hurt? You’re  _ eighteen _ . You will be going to college. You got accepted into John Jay,  _ John Jay _ ! You’ve been talking about that school and your future for almost the entirety of your high school career. Just think about it, sweetheart, please. I don’t know what your abilities do but please just think about what you’re doing. I know technically you’re eighteen now and I can’t make you do anything but please, please just come home, safely. Love you.”

Sara swallowed thickly as she felt tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. She should just go home. It’s obvious that everyone here was grown and professional and she was just an eighteen year old who hadn’t even started college yet. Would she go to college after this? Would her old boss accept her back or would she have to find a new job?

“We got a hit!” Sara immediately jumped up onto her feet and pocketed her phone. An agent that was sitting at a computer was running the face trace. “Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent.”

Everyone slowly crowded around the man. “Location?” Coulson asked.

“Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Königstraße. He’s not exactly hiding,” The agent replied. Fury took a step forward, his single eye switching between Steve and Sara.

“Captain, Myeong, you’re up.”

How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not FEAR, natasha has a valid reason for disliking Sara. i’ve thought out so much about this story, i might even make prequels and such. no Loki yet, unfortunately. hopefully you get a taste of her Sara’s personality in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this was originally a story I had written on Wattpad like a year or two ago, but I don’t really like that app and I thought why not bring it over here. I know OCs are kind of rare here on this website, but hopefully people will enjoy the story and my characters!
> 
> Please comment, I love any feedback I can get.


End file.
